Married in the Mornings
by CoffeeSlut
Summary: This story focuses on Matthew and Mary being amorous and passionate in the mornings of their marriage, and that's essentially all it focuses on. Rated M for a reason. The chapters aren't in order of time, more like snapshots. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: The characters you recognize described herein are the property of Julian Fellowes and ITV. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Personal Note: I am not a writer, this is my first ever fan fiction entry and certainly my first ever M writing. Please read and review, but don't be too harsh! Thank you. I hope you enjoy it. _

**Forgetting Fear**

Mary had woken up early to find her legs tangled lovingly with her husband's. She couldn't help but smile to herself at her body's dull ache as the memory of the previous night's activities flooded her thoughts. She had never known such completion and satisfaction as making love with her husband. She gazed over at him and had to admit how cute he was when he was completely passed out on his side, mouth slightly agape, eyelids fluttering, breath heavy. But no matter how peaceful he looked, no matter how warm his naked body was against hers, and no matter how much she wanted to give him his rest, she couldn't help but be impatient for him to wake again. In sleep, part of him felt so far away from her and she longed to see his pale blue eyes gazing into hers again.

Deciding not to wake her dear Matthew, Mary carefully extracted herself and got out of bed, quickly wrapping herself in her dressing gown. She went to the nearby window and stared out, deep in thought, as she often used to start her day at Downton. They had only been married a week but it left her with such a confusing feeling. Everything felt so wonderful and new, yet at the same time it felt old in it's ease. She could not easily forget that it was such a long journey for them to arrive at this place. She had loved him for so long, and waited for so long, that even though she had him now her heart still ached from its wear.

Matthew had woken not long after he felt her shifting out of bed. He quietly watched her graceful movement as she rose from bed, not giving himself away, so he could continue to admire her. He had to admit he wished she hadn't put on her dressing gown. He had fond feelings for her derriere, and all her lovely features truthfully. It didn't take too long, though, until he felt too far from her and wanted to be in on her thoughts and have her in his arms again. He grabbed the coverlet from the bed and snuck up behind her, wrapping it around the both of them as he approached her. Mary sighed, leaning back into him, smiling to herself as his arms snaked around her slender waist. Her arms came up to cover his gently. To her delight she could feel that he did not put on his own dressing gown when he got out of bed. She was very pleased since their wedding to discover that her husband was not very modest and was content to spend his private time with her in the nude, encouraging her to join him. Indeed he inspired her to engage in all sorts of improper behavior.

Matthew placed his head on her shoulder but he didn't keep it there for long as the hands at her waist began to move. He smoothly untied the sash at he waist and grazed his hands down her belly as he separated the robe, causing her to shiver. He stepped back for only a moment to pull the robe from her shoulders and let it fall at her feet. It felt like eternity to her before he swept her lose hair over the front of her shoulder and he pressed his lips softly against her shoulder blade in three tender, gentle, open mouth kisses. His breath was hot against her skin as he whispered good morning to his love. His hands gently brushed her sides, hovering over the sides of her breasts before taking his thumbs and grazing her sensitive nipples, eliciting a gasp from her. His hands returned to her waist, one hand anchoring her to him, the other slowly drifting south. She had to admit she was glad he was so tightly pressed against her, holding her upright as her knees were beginning to weaken at the feeling of his arousal pressing behind her. She couldn't help the hand that drifted it's way up and grasped at his beautiful thick hair, tugging his face so she could see his eyes and give him a kiss as his fingers dipped down and parted her folds. It wasn't long before she pulled away and her head fell back against his shoulder. Her eyes slammed shut as he found her aching clit with his thumb and inserted two fingers into her wet heat, bringing her to a swift, panting climax while crying out his name. It took her a moment to recover before she turned around and pulled him into a passionate kiss of love and gratitude. It was hard to ignore his arousal pressing into her belly. Her hand drifted down his chest and when she reached her target she slowly stroked him while deepening her kiss.

With great difficulty, Matthew pulled back and placed both hands on the sides of her face, forcing her to look at him. "Darling, what were you thinking about when you woke this morning? What are you feeling?"

Mary stared into his face. She felt so many things, at both his actions and his words. What was she feeling? Love. Trust. Passion. Certainly. She knew that she could be honest with him above all people. That it was okay to let him see her fully and truly, so she answered him. "Scared."

She immediately noted the confusion and concern in his face, and continued "I was thinking how I have lost you once, and come so close to losing you many other times. And now I have you, I know what it's like to make love to you and dream of children, to talk of the future, wake up beside you and talk of whatever we'd like. I know you think I am strong, a storm braver, but I don't believe I am strong enough to survive ever losing you again. Not now that I have shared all I have with you. I'm scared to lose you, when I think of everything that had to happen for us to get here I realize how fragile it all is."

Matthew could see the tears in her eyes and she spoke and quickly moved to wipe them away. He couldn't help but smile at her words. To know she felt as desperate and passionate as he did to always be with her now that they were finally, finally together.

"My darling," he replied, "I have no question that you are my one true love. You said it yourself, so many things had to happen in order to find ourselves here and that is proof enough of it's truth. You have to trust that we can work things out together. We have fought to get here and I, for one, intend to fight until my dying day to stay here with you. But you cannot be afraid of the future or you will miss out on all the wonderful moments greeting us in the present. I love you so much. Please just let me love you."

With that he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Despite the distraction of their conversation his arousal had not waned and he was still filled with lust for his beautiful wife. He felt sweet relief that it hadn't seemed to go unnoticed by her either. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back until his knees hit the bed, pushing him on his back. She allowed herself a moment to admire the sizeable aroused length of his cock which was reaching for her and then swiftly limbed on top of him, one leg on either side of waist.

"Let _me_ love _you_" she finally replied as she bent down to kiss him; wasting no time she reached to guide him to enter her. They both gasped loudly at the joyful sensation of finally being joined after their passionate confessions. They felt utterly complete. Matthew loved the way her hair fell around her face, the way her breasts bounced and blushed with her exertions, he couldn't help but sit up a little to take one of her peaks into his mouth, sucking her nipples gently as she rode him. Mary could feel their arousal dripping down her thighs. She loved watching him suck on her and feeling him as deep inside of her as he could go. Matthew could feel her wet heat spreading and he could feel sweat beginning to form on her skin as his hands skimmed down her back to grasp her behind and help guide her, offering counter thrusts which caused her panting to speed and her moans to deepen. He begged her to open her eyes and look at him as he reached around to find her clit, she struggled to keep her eyes locked with his and it didn't take much longer for her to throw her head back in a loud, gasping climax which stole her breath and no doubt alerted the maids to the fact they were both awake. He gently rolled them over, placing her on her back as he thrust deeply four more times and emptied himself into her, his eyes boring into hers.

Matthew collapsed on top of her, careful not to crush her willowy frame, placing his head on the center of her chest as her hot skin cooled. It took a moment for Matthew to regain his awareness, Mary could sense him readying to move off of her so she tightened her legs around his waist and allowed her hands to stroke his hair to calm him, silently begging him not to pull out of her. She had never known such contentment has having him inside of her or just to have him _there_ with her at all.

"My dear, what am I to do with you?" she finally spoke, once her breathing had evened. Matthew moved his head to peer up quizzically at her face. "I just woke not two hours ago and you've already worn me out again!"

Matthew chuckled, placed a kiss between her breasts, laid his head down and closed his eyes. "Perhaps you should take a nap, my darling, because I can assure you that you will always need plenty of rest where I am concerned."


	2. Chapter 2

Married in the Mornings

Chapter 2

It was an ordinary Wednesday morning. Not the start of the week, not the end of it. Mary awoke, naked and twisted from the waist down in her bed linens. _Their _bed linens. She still couldn't believe that she often ended up sleeping nude with Matthew. It seemed not so long ago that she had lectured her parents for sleeping in the same bed! Now Mary couldn't conceive of an entire room separating her and Matthew as they slept, and as her present condition proved, she couldn't much conceive of even clothes separating them.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed that Matthew was already up and almost fully dressed and ready for work. She hated when she slept through the morning and awoke to him already gone for the day, so she was pleased to catch him hustling about the room. She rolled over in the sheets and quirked her eyebrow in the way she knew Matthew loved. It didn't go unnoticed by Matthew and he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead and then her lips, and then he just couldn't help himself as he swept her hair over her left shoulder so he could softly kiss her naked shoulder. With great restraint he pulled back and continued about his morning routine, promising to bring her a cup of tea before he ushered out of the room.

For Mary, he moved away far too soon. She wanted his lips everywhere. She knew he needed to get to work but she couldn't help herself. She got up and sat on the end of the bed, waiting for Matthew to return with her tea.

Matthew quickly returned to the room with his tie still untied and loosely slung about his neck with a cup of hot tea in his hands. But he froze in place upon seeing his wife so confidently, immodestly and….so very nakedly….sitting perched on the end of the bed, legs crossed, waiting for him. As he stood there with his mouth agape, as he was known to do around her, she spoke "darling, you haven't done up your tie. Let me help you with that."

She reached out her hand and took the cup of tea and placed it on the bedside table, then she took hold of his empty hands and gently pulled him toward her on the bed. Once he was sitting on the edge of the bed, she swiftly straddled his hips. He found his wife's persistence and confidence incredibly attractive.

"Mary…." words were rapidly escaping Matthew's rational thoughts as she stared deeply into his eyes and she blindly reached down to start on his tie. He couldn't help running his hands gently up and down her naked back, pausing too briefly on her backside and finally landing on her hips as they continued to stare at into one another. Her skin felt smooth and heavenly under the pads of his fingers, her breath felt hot on his face. Her lips were so very close to his. And he knew that both their hearts were racing for one another. But they continued to tease. They continued to dance around the desire for instant gratification, as they had become so very good at both dancing around one another _and_ expressing their passion.

Matthew's tongue felt thick and heavy. His groin was painfully tight. He thought he might even be sweating a little as she did up is tie and oh so subtly ground her pelvis against his. He swallowed heavily before trying to speak.

"Mary, dear, where did you learn to tie a gentlemen's tie? I never figured that sort of thing to be of interest to you" he smirked, never taking his eyes away from hers. In truth, he loved the domesticity of it all, how she had turned it into a seduction.

She gently patted the completed tie and leaned down to conspiratorially whisper in his ear. Her breath washed over his neck and her hips pressed deliciously into his as she leaned forward, "I read a scene in a book once, and I found it extremely…intimate. I always wanted to try it." As she spoke, her fingers found the golden locks at the base of his neck. She ran her fingers through it as she continued, "of course I never told Carson the real reason I wanted to know when I asked him to show me. But I must admit, I much prefer _removing _the tie."

With that she pulled back and grinned mischievously at him. It was then that she could really feel his growing arousal pressing into her center from beneath his trousers. She gave a gentle grind onto him for emphasis as she spoke her next, careful words. "Oh Matthew, I fear you are in quite a state now. We can't send you off to work like this. How will you ever concentrate?" As she reached down and gently caressed him through his pants.

Matthew had no response, and not much time to formulate one. But he surely couldn't miss her meaning, particularly when Mary swiftly relocated herself on her knees in front of him. She was incredibly aroused, but at that moment his pleasure was the only one on her mind. She truly couldn't let him go to work all wound up and frustrated, after all, she told herself. She opened his trousers and reached inside to free his beautiful manhood. Matthew stared at her as she pumped his significant length a few times before leaning down and taking him in her mouth.

It took all his strength not to thrust into her mouth as she sucked him with such intensity. She knew time was of the essence. She alternated between long licks up his length and around his tip, to plunging her mouth down around him and stroking what wouldn't fit in her mouth, all while rubbing his sac. She couldn't help reaching down and relieving herself a little by stroking her own clit with her other hand. It turned her on so much to see Matthew speechless, panting, eyes rolling to the back of his head and she gave him pleasure. Being on her knees for him felt both loving and naughty at the same time.

When Matthew caught a glimpse of Mary's hand trailing down her abdomen, he felt like he could explode. She moaned around him and closed her eyes as her fingers reached their target. Matthew couldn't take it anymore. Just before he was about to finish he pulled her up and tossed her on the bed. "Matthew, what are you doing! You were almost done, you know I actually enjoy when…"

"What can I say, you were so lovely being concerned about my needs and my frustrations that you forgot just how frustrated I would be knowing that my needs were taken care of and I had not taken care of the needs of my beautiful wife!"

"Oh, really?"

With that he placed her feet on his shoulders and thrust into her, effectively silencing her. She knew it wouldn't take long. Giving Matthew pleasure had aroused her greatly. He hadn't even taken the time to remove his trousers and she loved being naked beneath him while he was fully dressed. It made her feel like he just couldn't wait to have her, couldn't even waste a moment to undress before he needed to be inside her.

He bent down and kissed her deeply, the way he had wanted to all morning long. He could never get enough of kissing. He let go of restraint and pumped his hips into her, gritting his teeth so as not to reach his end before she was also spent.

Mary couldn't help but reflect on the many different ways she had learned to make love with Matthew. Slow. Passionate. Intense. Rough. Desperate. Quick. This was a new one to add to the list, it was playful.

He reached down and brushed her hair out of her sweaty face, looking into her wild eyes, effectively bringing her out of her thoughts completely. He trailed his hand down her body to her clit and stroked it fast and hard until she exploded around him. Feeling her clench around him, her hands fiercely gripping his biceps, her eyes seeking his and she panted his name so loudly filled Matthew with such passion and love he thought he could physically feel his heart swell in his chest. He had never seen anything more beautiful than his wife being free enough to let herself go like that for him. He exploded into her and collapsed on the bed beside her.

After a few minutes of catching their breath Mary rolled over and propped her head on her hand, staring down at him and grinning to herself. She took in his rumpled suit, his sweaty brow, his mussed hair, and of course his open trousers and spent, sticky manhood.

Matthew finally opened his eyes and noticed her stare, "what?"

"Oh Matthew," she replied "just look at you, you certainly are in quite a state now. We still can't send you off to work like this! What kind of wife would I be?" she paused "perhaps I can help you with a bath…."


	3. Chapter 3

_This story and one other that I've written are my first fanfiction experience. I'm so pleased that people are enjoying it and taking the time to review and follow! Thank you so much, I love hearing from you guys!_

_This chapter takes place in the morning right after that *first* night as a married couple. _

The hot, bubbly water that surrounded Mary was lulling her into near sleep as she leaned her head back against the cold ceramic rim of her tub. She didn't get much sleep the night before, but then again who gets much sleep on the night of their own wedding. Who really gets much sleep on the nights leading up to it even? She had been waiting several years to marry and make love to her groom, and thought that on several occasions she had lost her only chance and the right to even fantasize about it. So of course the lead up to the wedding was an exercise in restlessness.

The bath water caressed her tired body in the same tender, gentle way that Matthew had the night before. He had touched her with such care and reverence. Their first time, though wonderful and intense, was also full of nerves and longing and hesitation. He was so gentle, it was as though he was afraid he would break her. And though she knew some of that gentleness would fade as they became more familiar and comfortable with one another's bodies and needs, she would always remember fondly that first time. The first time he entered her body she felt alive in a way she never had before. She felt free. Free of the fear that she might lose him again, that having him was all a dream. Free from the shame of the Pamuk incident.

Even though she wasn't a virgin any longer she was still rather novice and it had been quite a long time since her first and only encounter. Being with Matthew was so different from her first experience. There was love between them, not just lust or curiosity.

She closed her eyes and recalled their combined sweat pooling between their skin everywhere it met, her nipples occasionally rubbing against the smooth panes of his chest as he moved above her, the small flop of blonde hair that fell over his forehead, the way his eyes bore into hers, the way he buried his face in the crook of her neck at a particularly intense moment, the way she _needed_ to kiss him, and the way it felt when he finished inside of her. She was lost in thought. After that first encounter the floodgates had opened for her and she was full of even more passion and longing for him. Fantasies flooded her imagination and clouded her mind relentlessly.

She was slightly aroused recalling that moment of intimacy between them but she realized that she was going to delay their honeymoon departure if she let herself reminisce too long. She had no idea where they were going. And the recollection of that quickly pulled back into another memory.

Matthew had wanted to surprise her and when he had asked if she had any requests he was taken aback to find her total lack of concern or seeming lack of interest in the matter. It was only later in the day that she realized how her dismissal might have appeared as disinterest and she cornered him in a back hall, pressed her body against his and whispered into his ear and assured him that she was very, very interested in their honeymoon. She told him she didn't care what the location was, not that she didn't care for the event itself. In fact, she added, that she only had two specific requests which she told him as she threaded her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck…all she needed was him and a rather comfortable bed as she anticipated spending _lots_ of time in it. Matthew's eyes hooded over in and he swallowed heavily before she swooped in and kissed him to distraction.

It really was time to get out of the tub and get on her way to their destination. She hoped it was remote and she hoped it lasted quite a while. She opened her eyes and was startled to find Matthew peering in from the doorway. She was startled and Matthew chuckled to himself and apologized.

"Sorry dear, I was only checking to see if I was going to have to go on this honeymoon alone or if you were planning on joining me…"

Though she was surprised to find him in her bathroom she stared boldly at him and replied, "Oh my, I must have lost track of time! I was sitting here letting the water wash over my body and remembering every detail from last night…." She tried to sound seductive and confident but she could feel a blush rising on her chest and cheeks that was betraying her. It was then that Matthew stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him. She could see that he was already mostly dressed for their journey but had not yet put on his jacket.

"Really?" he questioned.

"But of course, Matthew. I rarely joke. I'm a lady."

Matthew was suddenly very confident and very ready to play as he started to walk toward the tub. "Is that so? Lady Mary Crawley. MY lady Mary Crawley. Let's just see if we can work on getting you to be un-ladylike once in a while on this honeymoon of ours….. that we are going to miss…"

As he spoke he continued to walk toward the tub while removing his cufflinks and placing them in his pockets. She watched him in rapt attention and her heart rate began to accelerate as she noticed him begin to roll his sleeves. What was he going to do? He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before pulling the stool from the side wall over and placing it beside the tub.

"Matthew, what on earth are you doing? I am quite capable of bathing myself and I have a lady's maid for everything else…."

He stared at her as he placed his hand aside her neck and trailed his fingers oh so gently across her sternum and down between her breasts. He paused and circled her nipple with his thumb, which now rested right at the water line. She gasped a little and he could see that she impulsively thrust her chest out higher above the water giving him an excellent view of her soapy breasts. His hand continued its journey down her abdomen where it rested atop her closed thighs. With a little coaxing from him she opened her legs and he gently touched her clit. He rubbed it very slowly just twice before pausing.

"I wasn't thinking I'd help you bathe. In fact I thought I'd help you with something else altogether, but if you don't want my help that's fine. We do have a train to catch."

Mary was at a loss for words. Her heart was pounding. Her cheeks were flushed. It turned her on greatly that she was naked in the tub and on display for him, that if she wanted him she could have him give her the pleasure she so desperately wanted. As he spoke his words and went to remove his hand from her sweet spot, she grabbed his wrist harshly before it could reach the water's surface and get too far away.

"No!" she cried. "I want you. I want you to…"

"What do you want me to do LADY Mary?"

"Please….please touch me."

She was embarrassed. They hadn't even been married for 24 hours and she was sitting naked before him in a tub of bath water, begging for him to touch her. She knew she would warm to passion and intimacy with him more and more over time. She knew that she would get bolder and more confident sexually. However she didn't expect to transition so quickly! Nor did he.

He smirked at her desperation and was quite pleased with himself. As his hand returned to its destination she actually sighed and his heart swelled more for her. He returned to work and she parted her thighs again for him. Two fingers found her entrance and worked it open, he was gentle, knowing she might be tender from the night's activities as his thumb found her clit and stroked it quickly.

Her breasts breached the water as she threw her head back and gasped and he took the opportunity to reach down and suck on their hardened peaks. Her hand flew to his head to hold him there and he could feel her moving her hips against his hand in her own rhythm seeking her release. He knew she was close. He reluctantly pulled his head from her breast. He wanted to watch her face as she exploded for him. She was panting heavily and having a hard time keeping her eyes open. While his right hand continued working at her his left hand cupped her jaw and turned her face toward him.

"Look at me, please look at me" he implored

The intensity of his gaze in symphony with the ministrations of his hand set her off. Her eyes opened wide, starting into his, her mouth gaped and she gasped and moaned for him over and over again, clutching the side of the tub. It was exquisite.

Once he knew she had calmed down a bit and her breathing had slowed he leaned over for a proper good morning kiss. Just when she was really getting into it he abruptly pulled back. He stood tall and began unrolling his sleeves and walking toward the door, ignoring her confused expression. Before he reached it, his hand on the knob, he turned back to her and said, "Do try to quit your dallying in here and hurry up. Honestly Mary, You're going to make us late!"

He opened the door and left before he could see her exasperation. Once he was gone she couldn't help but smirk to herself. Now she really was in a hurry to start their honeymoon.

_**Thank you for reading, please share your thoughts and**_**review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it has taken me so long to update. In light of the season 3 developments regarding Mary and Matthew I felt the need to take a break. However, I finally felt inspired to write tonight. Matthew may be dead but I hope MM fiction carries on for a while as a place where their love can live on and a place where stories can exist of all the moments we didn't get to see between them._ As always, rated M for a reason.

**Married in the Mornings~ Chapter 4**

She was pregnant. She couldn't believe it. Dr. Clarkson had confirmed it the day before and she couldn't wait to tell Matthew that their little prince was really on his way. After everything they had been through as a couple, including the struggles to find their way back to one another, the arrivals of Lavinia and Richard, the pain and loss of Sybil (not to mention the fear of repeating her fate), and of course her own struggle to conceive. They had almost lost this chance so many times. There had even been a time where they thought Matthew would never be able to experience the joy of making love, the ability to have his own child. Yes this was indeed a special event, for the both of them. She was in disbelief that a gift greater than Matthew's love, greater than her love of Downton, had actually come to her despite everything. She was content knowing that being a wife and being a mother weren't roles of duty to her, but rather things she actually wanted for herself.

She had wanted to tell him last night after she found out the joyful news, but he was up late talking of Downton's affairs with Tom and she fell asleep waiting in bed for him. The day's excitement had exhausted her and she wanted, no _needed_, to have a fair amount of time with him alone in order to properly tell him and to celebrate the news. She still considered themselves newlyweds and sometimes resented it when managing Downton took him away from her more than she would have liked, but he was managing the estate for her and for her family…and _their _family, even when it looked bleak that they might actually have a family of their own. Now she could tell him that he really was keeping Downton safe for their children and the thought filled her with a particular kind of relief and joy she hadn't felt since the first night they made love, their first kiss as husband and wife, or the first time he held her tightly in his arms as his fiancé.

Now it was morning, and he was here beside her fast asleep and she was wide awake. She had hatched a plan to tell him and hoped she didn't ruin it by blurting it out as soon as he woke. Mary was not a flowery woman, not prone to large romantic gestures, but she knew how to express herself to him so that he knew how very much she loved him. He knew the real her in a way no one else did, and it made her want to make this effort a special one. She had no idea how long she lay there, waiting for him to awake. It seemed as though every morning he woke so early while she wanted to sleep in and on this morning he seemed to sleep the sleep of the dead!

Finally she felt him flutter. She recognized the several swallows he always took as he emerged from his sleep, the way his eyelids twitched, the way he started smacking his lips. Her heart started to pound in her chest. She was actually nervous! Her heart was pounding like it did that night he kneeled down in the snow and asked for her hand. She leaned over him and softly kissed his lips. Once, twice, three times. As she went to pull back after the third kiss she felt his hand find that spot where her jaw met her neck, cupping it, holding her lips to his. She felt his tongue ghost over her lips, asking permission, and without realizing it, permission was granted and they breathed each other in and she roused him to true waking. When she pulled back she saw his clear blue eyes, he may have just woken but he was wide-awake and every cell in his body was calling for her, begging to resume their previous activity; to carry on as only husband and wife could together. He ran his hand from her jaw, down her arm to her hand resting on his chest and brought it up to kiss her fingers. She thought it a sweet gesture until he took her index finger and sucked it into his mouth, licking and sucking it, he pulled back and placed a tiny kiss on the fingertip and she softly ran it over his lips in return. He was distracting her from her mission! She wanted him so badly but she _needed_ to tell him the news. Matthew tried to pull her down to meet his lips again but she resisted. His brows furrowed in confusion. He was worried something was wrong, the last time she had refrained from wanting him to touch her she had had a procedure and didn't even know it.

"Mary?" he asked her

"Don't worry darling, there will be plenty of time for….all that…but first there's something I want to show you."

He felt a mild relief but he was still a little disappointed and in a little bit of a physical state, to be honest. Between the nature of morning and his beautiful wife it didn't take much. She slowly climbed out of bed and put her dressing gown. She turned to the bed and looked at him still lying there in his pajamas. "Well are you coming?"

He slowly rose from the bed and put on his robe. She reached out her hand for his and guided him down the hall. When they arrived at their destination she discretely opened the door. She didn't want to be spotted or to wake anyone. Once they were inside, truth be told, she was a little disappointed. It had been ages since she had been in her old room and it was no longer in use and therefore a little dusty and not in the most suitable of conditions. She really wasn't very good at these gestures but she hadn't wanted to rouse any suspicious by asking for it to be cleaned or prepared in any way. So she pulled him inside and sat him in the chair next to the fire. It was quite cold in the room without the fire going. She considered that perhaps this had been a mistake and she should have just bluntly told him he was to be a papa, she knew he'd be overjoyed just the same. Never the matter, they were here now and she was ready to tell him. As she was about to sit on the stool in front of him he held out his hand for her to sit on his lap. She complied and was glad to have his body heat to warm her, his arms around her waist, the comfort of his proximity.

He had never seen the inside of this room before and was about to ask her about it when she began to speak…"This is the room I grew up in Matthew. It's where I was raised at Downton. When I was a little girl this is where I slept…." she hesitated, but went on with her confession, as strange as it was for her to be so forward "this is where dreamed of you, where I prayed for your safety, where I cried over your loss, where I feared for your life. This is where I went from being a girl to a woman. And now, our little prince can do the same in here. He can grow up in this room, at Downton, because you've saved Downton for our children. The way Perseus saved Andromeda."

He sat there in silence, staring into her eyes. He thought he knew what she was telling him. Was she speaking in the hypothetical? He wasn't being dense was he? Was he even breathing?

"Matthew you're going to be a papa" she smiled

The morning sun shone through the curtains but it was nothing compared to the beaming smile of Matthew Crawley. He hadn't felt so overjoyed since that moment he took her in his arms for the first time as his fiancé, the moment he first kissed her as his wife, the moment he first connected with her to make love. He had wanted this so badly, but never wanted her to know how much, to feel the pressure of his desire in case it should never happen. He wanted to keep Downton safe for a family he was never sure he would have, but mostly for _her_. He had been too proud so many times, he had almost ruined everything time and again. But from the moment he had met her he had wanted to return what he was taking from her. His dreams were surpassed in doing so by being her husband, by loving her, by giving her their own heir….by giving her everything she deserved.

He was lost in thought, but suddenly her inquiring eyes found his and brought him back to earth with her. So he kissed her. He kissed her with everything he had. He kissed her like it was the first time, he kissed her like it was he last time. He kissed her like he could never stop. And then he knew he couldn't. He was quickly untying her robe and pulling her nightgown over her head so desperately. He needed to see all of her, feel all of her, worship every part of her body and soul in gratitude. He needed to be joined with her so desperately he could barely breath. Perhaps it was silly but that was the only way he could get close enough to her in that moment. It was cold in the room but he would keep her warm.

He could tell she was as desperate as he as she worked to free him of his robe and his pajamas. Quickly they were both naked and she sat in his lap, he wanted to touch her he wanted to feel every part of her but they couldn't wait. He hadn't a moment to think before she was reaching down to guide him inside of her. They were both more than ready and deep sighs of relief filled the room at their joining. Only after that relief had it occurred to him that he had not said much of their joy. He didn't need to say much, but he wanted to say something. He brushed her hair back over her shoulder and placed a gentle kiss there. He ran his one hand down over her back in a soft caress while the other held fast to her hip, preventing her movement atop him. He looked at her and breathlessly spoke "my darling, I love you so much. You make me so very happy. Not just because of this news, though I am overjoyed, but for _you_. Had we never had this chance I need you to know that _you_ would have been enough. _We_ would have been enough. We're not perfect but we're enough." She understood is meaning in every way. They weren't perfect indeed. They had quarrels and pride, they had miscommunication and hurt, but they had each other. They had love. They could have been enough but now they were lucky to have another.

He released his hold and she began moving a top him languidly. The desperation from moments before was replaced with a slow burning passion and gratitude. They were making love as a mature husband and wife, not newlyweds or two people feverishly trying to make a baby. There was no pressure, no intention other than communicating love in a way only two united bodies can.

Her pale face began to flush with passion and her chest covered in a soft pink hue as she rose and fell above him. After several minutes he could sense her exhaustion and he wrapped her legs around his waist. He rose up and carried her to the bed, as they remained connected. He placed her down gently as he rose above her placing his hand on her belly. They both knew there was no change yet, but knowing that their baby was forming inside filled their hearts. She placed her hand over his and smiled up at him, then her fingers twined through his to lift his hand away from her belly and up to her breast. She sighed gently when he reached the destination. He nuzzled along her bare shoulder as his thumb found her nipple, enjoying the immediate reaction of her arched back rising to meet his body as she inhaled sharply.

He watched her eyes close as her face flushed further. He tugged her ear lobe with his teeth as his finger met his thumb on her nipple and he gently squeezed. The pace of her rocking up against him increased; and her lips parted as her eyes closed tighter. He closed his mouth on her earlobe and noticed his breathing had changed and he was rocking with her but not thrusting. He brought his hand down to where they were joined and gently caressed her. She felt her nearing orgasm with increasing urgency as she panted softly. Finally he could hold back no more as her walls were beginning to quiver with her orgasm and he withdrew and slammed into her again and again, the friction extending her pleasure, pulling gasps from her throat until he was senseless with her and he felt her come apart around him.

He stilled and waited for her to calm. He was very close but he wanted this to be good for her. He wanted this to be about them, their love and commitment, a celebration that it was their love that brought about this little joy growing inside her belly. That it was _this _passion that breathed their baby into being and that he was wanted and loved so much already. He stared down at her and she calmed down and pressed his hand over her heart, lifted his palm and slowly dragged his fingers between her breasts and past her navel. He knew she might be sensitive after her orgasm but with his movements she felt a humming begin in her chest, a muted purr whispering out. He bent down and licked at her nipple, the contact caused her back to softly arch and increase the pressure.

He pulled back and saw that she was blushing and smiling widely up at his awestruck face, just inches from hers. She watched his lips soften to a reciprocating smile that shifted to a look of certainty as he stared into her eyes. He dropped a quick kiss on her upper lip, then kissed her lower lip, slipping his tongue between his lips and running it along her lip. Her eyes blinked shut and her lips pressed hard against his. He parted her lips by opening his, and licked her tongue. Her arms reached up, hugging around his shoulders, flexed with his pose, as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Her left hand slipped up his neck to twist her fingers in his hair; her right hand rubbing her fingers hard against his smooth back anchoring him further to her.

He could feel her nipples scraping against his chest as he slid lower to slip his tongue along the right side of her clavicle. She shivered, and his lips moved to her breast, parting around her right nipple. He swirled his tongue around the hard aureole and pulled back to watch the nipple harden more, he pursed his lips and blew across it, eliciting another shiver from his partner. He smiled at her, watching her face as he lowered his teeth to nip at her nipple. She moaned as he worked, finally pulling his lips back to hers as she brought her knees up further around his body and pulled him deeper into her. Finally he began to thrust inside her again. "Yes!" she cried out, much to loudly.

His body strained over her, working fervently as sweat dripped down his face, between his arms and torso, pooled at his navel. He watched her shudder suddenly, her hands slapping down his back with her cry for more. Her walls again followed his lead, shuddering around his body, still pumping in and out of her as he drove home one last time, spilling into her, with her, blind to everything but her. Then he grunted and collapsed against her in exhaustion.

Everything in the world that mattered to them was right there in that room, that room at Downton. Their home. Their family. Their love. And they were truly happy.


End file.
